KNIGHTSCOLONY
by JimBobCarl
Summary: Different point of view tale here. Batman, while on patrol, is hurt by a couple of villians. The Bat-family all give their accounts. This is my first story, so fire away with the reviews, please forgive if I've overlooked any mistakes. -Joey


**KNIGHTSCOLONY**

Chapter 1: Alfred

(4:45 a.m.)

I never was one for the "take it easy" path. I was brought up to make the most out of each day given to me, to cherish it and to work as hard as possible for my employer. My father always said that the most important job for a butler is to anticipate each need and want of said employer. I find this Very hard to accomplish in view of my present, and the only one I've had, Mr. Wayne.

That's Mr. Bruce Wayne, billionaire, playboy, owner and CEO of Wayne Enterprises, and WayneTech, not to mention a dozen others of minor, yet in a major way, important enough businesses. Master Bruce, you see, is rather unique, in his own special way. He, his father Thomas, and his mother Martha, were walking down an ally after viewing a "show", at a theater, a "motion picture", when a man tried to rob them. The fiend asked for his money and as Thomas refused, he shot him. Martha started screaming, and then, yes, he shot her as well. Young Master Bruce saw the man run away, as his mother's pearl necklace hit the street and explode like the Independence Day fireworks. He was only 8 years old. I promised to take care of him, Always. And I meant it. That was then, this is now.

Years later, Master Bruce decided that in order for him to keep his promise to rid the city, Gotham City, of its crime, he would have an alter-ego, a secret-identity, if you will. He chose a symbol, a bat. He would become a Bat. A Batman.

I am trying to recall exactly when and … "Alfred, Alfred, hurry". "Corner of 3rd and Maple, I'm calling the troops, he's down." The voice that amazingly sprung from my new "hearing aid", as Master Timothy so eloquently put it, was from a certain young lady, one Barbara Gordon, a.k.a. Oracle. She is the proverbial "eye in the sky". For our "crew" that is. She is to computers and technology as the Marx Brothers are to one-liners and slapstick comedy. Oracle is the, I hate to use this phrase, dispatcher for his family of crime-fighters.

"I'm on my way, dear."

I try to maintain my sense of order and control but each time I get a summons from that wheel-chair bound redhead, I always fret the most. Barbara used to be Batgirl, but a certain clown ruined all that one night. She is a very beautiful woman, and one that I cherish dearly, but in these circumstances, I hate hearing her voice in my ear. As I make my way to the 10 car garage, I try to decide which to take, the Bentley, the Porshe, the Mazzaratti, wait, he's hurt badly. OH calm down Pennyworth, just take the oversize limo.

Each vehicle is always left on full, just for these types of instances. "Alfred Pennyworth, 10-47", I say out loud for the voice recognition program which, and the small section of the wall slides back and to the left. I grab the keys out of the box on the inside wall while laying out my route of travel, at this time of the very early morning, that would make the best time.

At about the half-way mark, I touch my earpiece gingerly twice then once, and say, "Oracle, have all the participants been alerted."

"Affrimative." "N is en route, R is now three blocks away, C will be there any moment from now; she was close, and I spoke to B and she was on her way to Blackgate with a hostile, so she's making a transfer to a GCPD local, and will be on her way within the quarter hour, and H was asleep, but she got up and told me she'd be there about the same time as you, she's still a little hesitate around everyone, considering her real family's background."

"Well, again my dear, your ability to work the impossible becomes the usual every day occurrence, and I thank you. I wonder though, were you monitoring the encounter when it happened?"

"Yes, I was, here's how it went down…"

Chapter 2: Oracle

(2:41 a.m.)

It's been way too quiet all night, almost like the calm before the storm. Lately, my mind, at slow times like these, drifts back to my "younger years" as Batgirl. I remember just trying to fit in and to gain his approval. It took over a year. Richard took to me almost immediately. He was and is so gorgeous, man, I remember when - Focus Barb, what are you doing? Anyway, we became a great team, Batman, Robin, and Batgirl. There was nothing we couldn't do, we beat em' all. Took down all the major crime bosses, and lowered Gotham's crime rate by 48%. Let's face it, the criminals were just scared to act. They even went as far as to just go legit for some time. Then, as most things do, IT happened.

It was a night like any other, I casually answered the door, man was THAT stupid, and the clown prince of crime, the Joker, shot me. I couldn't believe it: paralysis. I could not move my legs, I couldn't walk, I could not BE Batgirl anymore. My life was over.

When I finally stopped feeling sorry for myself, I gathered myself together, and decided that maybe I couldn't fight crime physically, but mentally, and with a few others out there I could continue. So I took up residence in the famous Gotham "Clock Tower". I studied the art of computer hacking, wrote my own programs, and tried it out. I quickly came to realize that I had a knack for this type of stuff. I read everything I could get my hands on, I set up my computers with my own operating system, which I dubbed, "Oracle". With Batman's and Nightwing's help, I monitored the police bands, the emergency channels, the financial center's alarms, everything that criminals would try their evil hands to undo. I got a few others that needed some help, Huntress, Black Canary, and others, and continued to fight crime in my own way.

"Oracle, anything?"

He startled me for the X or Y thousandth time, shaking me out of my reverie.

"Negative. I've also hacked into the Federal bands, and there is zilch on that end as well."

"Did you get time to check out that lead on the 1st Gotham Bank that Robin discovered?"

I hesitate, and he catches it immediately…"Well?"

"Ok, so I had to help out Dad with a background trace on "Smiles" Rigetti. He only threatened to blow up the Kane building last week. I was going to anonusmous send the print out to Detective…"

"Again, if you can't do a simple thing as to check into…"

"Listen, bud, I'm not your local yellow pages in a wheelchair, I happen to be a person, and … just a minute…"

"Batman we've got a 10-53, a silent alarm at, get this, the Reservoir, … do you think that the …"

"I don't know, he broke out of Arkum only 17 days ago. Could be, but he's hit there before, this is someone else."

"Alright, do you want me to send Robin to you?"

"Negative. He's checking out that ship in Miller harbor. There may be a connection to the reservoir if what I think is on that ship. Call Nightwing, and tell him what's going on, and to be on stand-by if we need him, is he still patrolling the City Hall district?"

"Affirmative. He checked in about 15 minutes ago, I'll let him know." "And Batman, be careful, I don't like this H2O thingy, it's too weird with all that's happened in the past couple months.

"Copy that. Be safe, Oracle, and keep the rest, "in the loop" as well. Batman out."

I sit back and send a text to Nightwing. Richard is probably just waiting for something to come up. He always has Batman's back. The two are like a good book, a great opening, a fiery middle, and an awesome conclusion.

While getting my third cup of coffee of the night, I get a squelch signal over the red band. One of the "family" is in trouble. I check the 10-20, the reservoir. Now, Dang it, why didn't he call in when he made first contact with the hostile. I send the Wayne Skywatcher sattlelite overhead to the reservoir. It will arrive in about 15 minutes. So, I play the waiting game and try to focus on the task at hand. Rumors have been flying that Ra's Al Gual is planning an attack on Gotham, no details just rumors. Bruce has been away for two weeks trying to track him down, to no avail.

"Oracle, Killer Croc and Bane, … on my heels… I need backup, send him, NOT the kid, …too dangerous for him … wait …wait …ok, I'm fine for the moment. Stay on this channel. I'll get back with you in a few. Stay sharp."

"But Batman, you sound like you hurt."

"Oracle, let me work for a while, I'll get back to you, promise."

Seconds turn into minutes, and minutes into hours. I hear nothing from him, and finally at 4:40, I decide to check on him.

"Oracle to Batman…"

"Oracle to Batman, do you copy…?"

Nothing for two minutes and then…

"Barbara (He has never used my real name over the secured line) get Alfred, I'm down … North side of the reservoir … behind the forth open valve … Hurry… blacking out now … Hurry Barbara … counting on you … I … I…

"Batman…"

"BATMAN…"

I switch to the channel of the only man he has ever looked up to besides my father…

"Alfred, Alfred, hurry". "Corner of 3rd and Maple, I'm calling the troops, he's down."

Chapter 3: Robin

(4:40 a.m.)

As I settle in for a long winter's watch, I wonder how that Batman picked out this ship out of the 145 that have came to the harbor today. Stupid! He's Batman, the world's greatest detective, ours is not to question. Well, anyway, the ship is like the other 58 I've investigated since taking the domino mask and the short cape to myself. Tim Drake's the name Crime fighting is my game. See, Batman didn't choose me, like he did Dick or Jason, I, well, sort-of, chose him. I tried to get Dick to go back to being Robin, and in that process I proved to be a good-side kick. I didn't want the job, really, but Batman NEEDS a Robin. And now, I consider Dick my older brother, well, technically he is, Bruce adopted him, and me, AND Cassie, too. So, we're brothers and she's a sister, sort of, I guess.

My backside is getting cold as I continue to watch as the crew of the _High Tide 104_ bring up different crates from her hold. Bruce said I'd know it when I saw it. I hate it when he does that. But I do know why. He tests me, he is always testing me. Boy Wonder, and all, yeah right, and I'll sell you my skateboard for a dollar for your trip to the deserted island, too. Naw, Bruce is alright, he just needs to lighten up some. Selina really brings out the best in him, he just won't admit it. I mean, she was Catwoman, is Catwoman, she 's on our side now. And given her age, she looks great, I mean great, even though I'm not supposed to notice.

Finally, the crate that I'm looking for is pulled up. How do I know? On the platform the crate is on, stands six gunmen with, oh come on guys, Jason style hockey masks. Well, today is Friday the thirteenth, idiots. I stand up, to get a better view at the markings on the crate. Suddenly, just as I reach my full height, I hear from the port side, a chilling voice.

"Whatever you do, keep it level. This type of machinery is not meant to be dropped or even toppled over, Got it?" Oh no, could it really be him after all this time?

Man, as bad as I hate to, I have to call this one in. I tap the left side point of my mask, and hope that he answers.

"Batman?"

"Batman, it's Robin, I really need to report in to you about this _High Tide _situation."

"Come on Batman, answer me." After a few seconds, I start to realize he's either offline, or out of touch. So I do the second order on the Batman emergency flow chart.

"Nightwing, it's Robin, come in, please." Oh man, now what, what is wrong here. I check my signal, with my receiver on my belt. It's sending out at 100% signal strength. OK, what's the deal here?

"Oracle, this is Robin, do you copy?" "I need to get in touch with him." "Do you copy?" A few seconds later, a very low sounding voice, from above me and to my left says, "Well, well, well, our famous Boy Wonder. So what in the world do I do with you." I look to see the one face that I know I can't let take me hostage.

"Ra's al Ghul. Somehow I knew you'd be here in Gotham City. But the bigger question is, What have you done to Batman, let alone what that machine is down there on the ship."

"Let us go see for ourselves young man, I'm sure that your mentor will be along any minute. Oh wait, yes that's right he's um, how do you say it, indisposed at the moment, or maybe FOREVER."

I jump backward and to my right, away from my adversary. I knew that his group of assassins would be standing beside him. As I fall I twist my body into a 180 degree turn so that I'm facing away from the ship and toward the building behind me. I extend my right arm and aim the jump-line gun toward the chimney, preying that the gun would find its mark. As before it goes taunt, I squeeze the hidden button on its side and grab it with both hands as it pulls me toward the building. I glance behind me, and to my delight, the assassins were caught by surprise and were scranbling to get at me. I landed with a run on the roof, as I touch the other hidden button to release the jumpline's clasp, I hear the words I never wanted to hear, let alone, hear again.

"Robin, Oracle here, we have a Ten-Double Zero on the Big Man, Tim, he's down, I'm alerting everyone." I increased my running speed by 7 mph. while praying to God I'm in time.

Chapter 4: Nightwing

(4:56 a.m.)

Sometimes I ask myself, "Why me, Lord?" And I always get the same answer, because you can't help where you are, but you can help where you go. It's like the old adage: Good things come to those who wait. Well, try to tell that to me: Richard "Dick" Grayson. Formally of "The Flying Graysons", a circus act that was, if I may say so myself, the BEST on the east coast.

Now, when I younger, around eight or so, my family and I were in the middle of our act when the rope/swing they were on broke and down they went, to the hard dirt floor, dead. My life literally flashed before my eyes. I have never cried so hard that, my eyes, later on at the station, almost shut completely. The next day I was introduced to a man, called Bruce Wayne, who wondered if I would live with him until other arrangements could be made. Little did I know that this 6'3", 215 lbs., giant of pure muscle and genius, was the famous, or infamous, Batman. When I found out, and wanted to get revenge on those responsible for my parents' death, I asked if he'd train me. For the next year or so, right after school, we'd go down into his "Batcave", and train for hours, both physically and mentally. I learned crime fighting techniques, detective analysis, and computer skills comparable to those in the FBI, and the CIA.

I grew up facing the likes of the Joker, Two-Face, Poison Ivy, and Mr. Freeze. I absolutely LOVED IT. I was on top of the world, and everything was great. A few years later, something went wrong, things changed, I felt I could do and be more than just Robin the Boy Wonder. I went to college, and that was a drag, and all the time, I just wanted to be out of the shadow of Batman. I hated the teasing of the rest of the A-list JLA'ers, when being called Bruce's Boy or BatBoy. So, like a bird that has to leave its nest, I left Bruce and Al, and made my on way.

I talked to Clark Kent, aka Superman, about obtaining a new identity. He told me about a legendary superhero on his home planet, Nightwing. So I tried out the name and a new "uniform". It seemed to work out, so I kept it and worked the uniform into its numerous modifications, and settled on the current one.

I've worked out of Bludhaven, been a cop, handyman, and your everyday superhero. I've been a big brother, a good friend and an important player on the stage of crime fighters. I want to just continue to fight for justice as best as possible.

The government buildings are all quiet tonight, just as they seem to always be. I wish I hadn't lost the paper-rock-scissors to Tim, got to remember to throw out the best two out of three next time. He drew the harbor, I draw the stupid city hall gig.

Man, I really hate white marbled stone and its grayish outlook. I prefer the down and dirty streets of Old Gotham, to this upscale…

"Nightwing?"

I tap the side of my mask, to ensure two-way communication, and the mic, too.

"Hey beautiful, I was about to get bored, how about me going up to the Clock…"

"Cut it out, he's down Dick, Croc AND Bane ambushed him at the reservoir."

"On my way."

"Hurry, I think he's hurt bad."

"Got it, Nighwing out."

My thoughts go back some years to when Bane broke his back. He didn't want me to face him so he got that third rate alter boy to do it. Jean Paul Valley, aka Azrael, took Bane down, but Bruce ultimately had to retake the cowl. Thank God he did, I'd probably crippled Jean Paul myself, but I abided by his wishes. That's about the time I filled in for him, and took Two-Face out of commission for a while. Sort-of put to rest a few past demons.

I do not think I've ever in my life, shot jump lines, and swung to the next building faster than I am now. I have to admit it, Barbara sounded scared, and if she's scared, then I'm at least worried. I just hope I'm in time.

Well, at least they left the main gate open, head to the North side Grayson. I have to find the valve. Come on Bruce, hold on, I'm almost there.

Chapter 5: Catwoman

(5:00 a.m.)

Whoever said that cats have nine lives, needs to be thrown out and shot in the face. Or at least clawed and gutted, either one would work for me about now. I forgot to remind myself to re-grip the whip, and low and behold here I am staring up at the stars trying to catch my breath, and checking for broken ribs. Idiot! He told me that if I didn't keep the equipment up… yeah yeah, Bruce, I know, I know, Shut up!

As Selina Kyle, I just try to be my own person and get by. As Catwoman, I help out the big guy, and his minions, as best I can. I used to be on the other side of the law, until I was rehabilitated. What a useless word that turns out to be. Batman and I used to go at it all the time, as adversaries that is. I'd make a mistake here or there, and he'd catch me. Then he finally convinced me that I'd be a better asset than a liability.

"Catwoman, Batman is down. Head over to the reservoir, Nightwing is there by now. I need you to focus Selina, and watch your step Croc and Bane are behind this attack."

"Copy that. Oracle, can you inform the rest of…"

"Taken care of Cats, remember you can't let your emotions interfere with your quick decisions and your back-up of N and R."

"Ok, just keep me in the loop will ya Babs?"

"Absolutely. Now go, hurry."

As I get up, Oh man, I did crack a rib. Dang it! Easy, easy. Alrighty now, What was that? I noticed out of the corner of my eye, some flash of red overhead. I tap the goggles' outside connector.

"Catwoman to Robin, did you just cross over an alley with maybe, oh ten to fifteen junked-out old cars in it?"

"Affrimative, why?"

"Come back, I have a cracked rib, and …"

"You know the boss is down, right?"

"Yeah, Birdboy, that's why I said get back here and help me, I …"

I looked up to my left and almost swung my claws as he said, "You know me, always glad to help, but we need to hurry, Selina, he's in trouble.

"Just help me up, Tim, I'll be fine. Ok, lead on, Boy Wonder."

As he is just ahead of me, my mind wonders to Bruce. Please be ok, Baby. I need you, I really lo…

"Watch it Selina, you're gonna get my line and your whip tangled, and then we'll both fall."

"Sorry, I'm just worried, Tim."

"I know, just stay sharp."

Easy for him to say, he's not in love with that man. If he, … if he … get a grip girl. Just calm down, he'll be fine, he's Batman, and Batman thinks of everything.

"There it is just over the next building, Catwoman, I'll check out the guard station, you go to the shipping ramp, if they are setting a trap for us, it will be there.

Chapter 6: Huntress

(5:02 a.m.)

I just love it when I am sound asleep, and that red-headed bimbo calls me. But above that, its not because Canary or the 'Girl needs help, NOOO, its 'cause the "Boss" is down. Where was he three weeks ago when I was shot by that low-life Harley Quinn. I was lying face down, in a pool of blood, and if it had not had been for my heart monitor/communicator, then I would be the next contestant on "Who wants to be a Corpse in Gotham Hills?"

I just want some sleep, man. Helena Bertenelli, the teacher, needs sleep as well. My substitute/sick days are wearing thin, and I have an exam to give in three hours. If she/I continues at this pace, we're looking at least a couple days in the hospital for exhaustion. I'm the daughter of a deceased mafia man, turned vigilante / crime-fighter.

Ok, so What-ev-er, as the kids are saying these days. I really don't like having to suit back up after I get in after a patrol. But hey, if they need my help, then I guess I'll lend a hand. He has opened up to me somewhat after the No Man's Land stuff. Come on Huntress, he is moody, and you just have to get to know him. Maybe tonight, or this morning, I can finally get his approval and be included in his "inner circle." We'll see.

"Huntress, this is Oracle. What's your ETA for the Reservoir?"

"One minute out, Barbara, why?"

"Be on the lookout for Bane and Killer Croc, they trapped and then surprised him."

"Alright, I will."

I shoot my final jump line toward the Reservoir tower and I look down to just catch a glimpse of Robin heading North behind a building. Catwoman is running around the other side so I must be close. I land on the ground running a few feet behind them.

Without breaking stride or even turning around, Tim says, "About time, we were almost convinced that you were not coming."

"I wouldn't have missed it for all the batarangs in the batcave."

Catwoman says, "Helena, you can save the sarcasm for another time, we have to get there and keep your eyes peeled."

"Of course, Selina, I will. Just help me with him when this is over, ok?

"Yes."

We finally find Nightwing and Batman. Richard is administering first aid to him, he looks as if he's lost some blood, and his cowl is off. As we near, Nightwing shouts out, "Robin, he needs an ambulance or Alfred whichever comes first. I need a thirty yard perimeter, facing all four directions. Both of them were just here, this is a classic set-up, using him as bait. All of you, stay sharp, I'll tend to him."

I take up position where I stand as the others go to their picks. Batgirl, Cassie Cain, has just arrived, she points to me, and I point to my left, and she runs and faces away from Batman and Nightwing. In the distance, outside the gate, I hear Alfred hit the breaks on the limo, God, finally. Now we can get him to Finger Memorial Hospital. Alfred jogs toward them, with a full bag of supplies. His face says it all, "Is this the last time Bruce Wayne dons the cape and cowl?" But more than that, will Bruce Wayne make it through this day…

MORE LATER!!!


End file.
